Ultrasound probes are testing systems that can be used for non-destructive testing of mechanical structures such as tubes, plates, and bars. In general, ultrasound probes operate by generating acoustic signals and detecting acoustic signals reflected from the test structure. Analysis of the reflected acoustic signals can yield information about the test structure, such as the presence of flaws and dimensions.
To ensure proper operation of a given ultrasound probe, probe specific information issued by a manufacturer can be referenced by an operator during use. However, this information can be lost or separated from its corresponding ultrasonic probe, potentially incurring delays during its retrieval from a manufacturer.